tabletop_godsfandomcom-20200214-history
Demons
The Demonic Governance The Demonic Governance is a strong and elite army for troops. Their troops are tough enough to survive multiple hits from otherwise powerful attacks, like the Wizard's ranged magical attack. They offer a lot of damage to their foes, and have an advantage is their number of available reserves. In a particularly unique way, Demons deploy on model at a time to the field, and are generally cheaper to deploy than the other factions, which quickly allows them to deploy troops all around the board to keep pressure high on the enemy. Reavers Reavers '''are your bread an butter. They are beefy troops that can soak up more damage than their '''Human and Undead counter-parts. Unlike their counter-parts, Reavers are meant to attack Strongholds and do a considerable amount of damage to structures. Though they are meant to attack enemy structures, they are also equipped with a nasty cleave that can damage multiple enemy troops at one. Your Reavers are expendable. It only costs 2 Mana to deploy a single Reaver, and with the ability to deploy up to 8 at a time, you can either spread them out to apply pressure all over, or focus them all into one lane for a strong push. Likewise, since their cost is so low, they are a great troop for clearing out traps. Send these guys in first to scout out the enemy Regions for Traps. Reavers are particularly threatening and enemy troops will often try to attack them first, given the chance. This can make them quite good at defending other troops as you drop a few in front to attract enemy attacks. Like other smaller troops, Reavers are susceptible to splash damage and will fall victim to Canons or magic wielding troops such as the Wizard or Lich. Likewise, When they are by themselves, their damage to enemy troops will often never be enough to do anything considerable. If your Reavers are deployed in order to defend or attack enemy troops, be sure to drop two or three in order to take full advantage of their cleave. Demon Worms Worms '''are the ranged sentry unit for the '''Demons. They will stand in one spot and spit splash attacks at a long range. Like the Reavers, Worms only cost 2 Mana and are deployed one at a time. With a maximum of five Worms on the field, they are great for lightly defending each of your regions. Likewise, they can be focused to one area to take a stand against a heavy attack from enemies. Worms have a unique attack. Their initial punch doesn't deal a lot of damage when compared to other sentry units, however, their attacks will splash and apply a damage over time effect to nearby enemies. This can make Worms quite effective against groups of troops, even while they are alone. It is often beneficial to deploy Worms early in the round while your opponent can't attack them right away. Pairing these troops with Vortex Canons is an excellent way to mop of groups as they enter your Regions. Their cheap price makes them particularly good at reacting to enemy pushes. If you're worried that an enemy attack is making too much headway into your territory, drop a Worm or two out of reach and watch their HP tick away helplessly. Their long range also makes them a great assistant when pushing toward enemy Strongholds. when placed as far forward as possible, they can reach into enemy Regions and weaken enemy troops for your other more powerful troops to finish off. Behemoths Behemoths are no force to be underestimated. With a moderate price and a specific task in mind, Behemoths make excellent defenders when alone, and excellent attacks when paired with allies. Behemoths, like all other Demons are deployed one at a time for 5 Mana. Though they appear to be a large siege troop such as the Giant or Shambling Hulks, their attention is drawn only enemy troops. Their large claws will shred groups of troops in massive cleaving attacks. They are strong enough to wipe out groups of small troops, like Knights or Skeletons, '''can can put up a good fight against larger troops as they have a lot of HP. As such, a '''Behemoth will never attack enemy structures. When there are no enemy troops to attack, Behemoths will often stand by friendly Strongholds as their defender. When placed with friendly troops, Behemoths will follow them into battle to assist them against troops in combat. They are fierce, especially when more than one Behemoth are near each other. Together, they can defend against massive waves of troops and make your opponent reconsider pushing head-strong into a Stronghold. Watch out!' Behemoths' are dedicated allies, and will run toward friendlies when given the chance. If you have a Behemoth placed nearby a Stronghold, it may run off to assist newly deployed troops somewhere else. Your opponent can take advantage of the time it takes for your Behemoth to rotate to another lane. Demon Mage Mages are by far the most universal troop in your army. Like the Wizard, '''they have excellent range, and like the '''Lich, they can deal damage over time to a group of enemies. Whether they are defending or attacking, Mages will often prove effective. Mages attack with a spectacular channel of energy. They choose a target nearby enemy troops and place a powerful rift that deals damage over time to any enemy troops that are unfortunate enough to be within it's area of effect. When there are no more enemy troops nearby the rift, the Mage '''will cease it's channeling and begin casting at another point, nearer to enemies. '''Demon Mages can offer up a lot of damage to enemy troops and structures alike, but it's not always that easy. Their attack takes a moment to "spin up" before dealing damage. A quick witted opponent might be able to take advantage of that with a well timed Stasis and a placement of a troop. It's almost never a good idea to deploy one of these Mages '''in the front line, but when your opponent is distracted elsewhere, they may be able to sneak in an devastate enemy structures. '''Demons are well rounded and elite. It is best to play this faction rather aggressively and maintain an advantage. When you start to slip and lose your advantage, take a moment to recharge your Mana and tactically place your powerful troops where they are needed most. Demon Lord The center-piece of the Demonic Governance; '''the '''Demon Lord will stomp out his foes with expert ferocity. This troop has a great advantage in a couple of ways. For one, the Demon Lord is one of the only two troops that can fly. When deployed, the Demon Lord will leap into the air and soar effortlessly across the map, avoiding traps altogether. Not only that, but while a Demon Lord is in flight, it will choose ground troop to stomp into oblivion. Dealing huge damage in a radius, when a Demon Lord stomps down onto troops, it will instantly destroy groups of weak troops. Once it is on the ground, it will pursue any nearby enemies until they are destroyed. Once there are no enemies nearby, a Demon Lord will then take to the skies, repeat it's cycle of destruction. Demon Lords are great against those annoying back-line troops. If your enemy is defending a lane heavily with Archers '''or '''Flesh Lobbers, a Demon Lord can drop down and quickly destroy them and then move on to attack the other nearby units. Likewise, if there are no enemy troops on the table, the Demon Lord will come down and attack defensive structures such as Canon Towers. Dropping a Demon Lord early in the round can give you a huge advantage as it destroys enemy defenses while your opponent spends Mana '''on initial attacks or defensive deployments to fight off your '''Lord. Be careful! An intelligent opponent can bait your Demon Lord into a swift death by placing a cheap troop on top of a Lightning Trap. Your Demon Lord will be attracted to the troop and attempt to stomp down onto them, only to be quickly zapped off the table. Rage Totem The Rage Totem is a very unique offensive and defensive Tower that can be placed during the Prepare for War! phase of each round. This Tower interacts with your Troops directly; giving them a buff in exchange for some HP. Rage Totems can be effectively placed at the front line. Doing so might let you get an early edge on your opponent by dropping a few Stronghold destroying Troops such as the Bomber or Reaver. Dropping these Troops nearby the Rage Totem will take away some of their health points in exchange for a slight buff to move speed, attack speed, and damage. Giving this buff to Troops early in the round will put the pressure on the enemy immediately, and possibly give you the upper hand. Another particularly aggressive strategy is to place one or two Rage Totems near the enemy regions, taking the Fortify Power Spell, and quickly using it on your Rage Totems to give them the ability to attack enemy Troops. Combining this with Enraged Troops can make it nearly impossible for your foe to defend their Strongholds while you pluck away at their HP over time. Vortex Canon The Vortex Canon is the Demons' '''ranged structure. It has the same range as the '''Humans' Canon Tower. It attacks slightly faster, but does slightly less damage. The Vortex Canon is best used defensively. Place it in such a way that it can reach your Strongholds to allow the best defense. If you're feeling a bit more aggressive, try placing them in such a way that they reach father into your opponent's regions. This way, you can start to deliver damage before enemies reach your regions, and thus, your Strongholds. '''Be careful, though! Placing them in neutral regions will allow your opponent to place '''Troops adjacent to it. Likewise, if it is too close to an enemy region, enemy ranged Troops might always be able to easily destroy it. Rift Bombard The Rift Bombard is a great siege weapon that creates a literal tear to another dimension. Otherworldly tentacles spring from the tear and damage enemy structures that are within range. The Rift Bombard is mostly equivalent to the other factions' siege towers. They have the same range, and do the same damage per second to structures. Be sure to keep your Rift Bombard well defended. They are relatively weak and can be easily destroyed by Troops. Likewise, a single Fireball '''will destroy your '''Rift Bombard so be wary! If your opponent has a Fireball already charged at the end of a round, they will start the next round with a charged '''Fireball '''as well.